Radar cross-section (RCS) is defined as the portion of radiated power that is incident upon a target and is reflected from the target toward the receiving antenna of the radar that originally transmitted the power. The RCS of a targeted missile is composed of contributions from many scatterers of the missile body and aerodynamic surfaces. However, the predominant scatterer for the nose-on and near nose-on missiles is the seeker antenna and the seeker-antenna interface where the collected energy is coupled from the antenna to the seeker receiver. Hence, RCS reduction of a tactical missile would greatly reduce the effectiveness of a defense radar or anti-tactical missile that attacks the tactical missile using the ratio of the received target energy to noise spectral density. By reducing the amount of backscattered energy available from the targeted tactical missile to the radar or radar-guided anti-tactical missile, the ability of the radar or radar-guided anti-tactical missile to acquire and guide to the targeted tactical missile is likely to be severely eroded.